degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150323152332
So I still think Aria is A, but I’ve entertained the idea that if Bethany is alive, she is the one with the twin and her twin is in the grave while she is alive wrecking havoc. But because Bethany just simply isn’t relevant enough of a character to be Uber A, I’m thinking Bethany has to be a character we have seen before: CeCe. Or rather the CeCe that we are familiar with whereas the real CeCe’s body lies in the grave. I frankly would not be satisfied enough with a reveal like this. Even CeCe (who would actually be Bethany) isn’t enough of a major character to be Uber A IMO. At this point, I’m not going to be satisfied at all unless A is one of the liars or somebody completely unexpected like Maya, but all this talk about twins is making me think this is the endgame. I hope to god A isn’t a twin though. That would be so lame and underwhelming IMO. A should be a character we know WELL. Even if A is Aria’s or Hanna’s secret twin, where is the pay off? I don’t care if they resemble one of the liars. Some random twin is too irrelevent to be Big A. The only reason the twin reveal worked in the books was because SPOILER A was the REAL Ali, which was so brilliantly full circle. OF SPOILER But if A was some twin of one of the liars that we’ve never seen before until now that would be soooo disappointing, words can’t even begin to describe. If I’m going to be honest, I hate this twin crap and all the possibilities it may entail in the Big A Reveal. It’s further complicating an already overcomplicated story. I see no need for there to be a twin unless it has to be used as a plot device to explain a piece of the puzzle. But good writing doesn’t need to throw in a twin that nobody has known about for five seasons to fill in plot holes. I hope to god that these five seasons’ worth of built up anticipation will have pay off and that this big reveal isn’t going to be some lame copout like A is a secret twin or something because the writers aren’t ballsy enough to make one of the mains A. All this time I’ve been waiting with bated breath for A to be revealed, and now that that moment is almost upon us, I almost dread it because I worry it can’t possibly measure up to the expectations I’ve built up in my head over these last five years. Five years I have invested myself into this mystery. That is a long ass time. And I especially hope that this reveal isn’t going to be farfetched that it borders on ridiculous like one of the parents being A. I sure hope at the very least that A is an actual teen girl to match the mindset A seems to have. A very deranged and psychopathic teen girl mind you, but still one nonetheless. I mean, can you imagine Byron, for instance, playing with dolls, plastering his walls with defaced pictures of a teen girl, tormenting his daughter’s friends, and calling them bitches? I can’t keep a straight face even just thinking about that.